


Check Up? More like Fuck Up...

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Just another day in captivity, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21
Summary: "It was...supposed to be a regular check-up..." Aguri pantedHe grinned, pulling her closer as he looked directly at the unconscious body of her fiancee, saying, "You loved it anyway..."





	Check Up? More like Fuck Up...

Korosensei was grading papers before he allowed his mind to wander, back to the time when he was in captivity at that hell, back when  **she** was still alive.

He had just gone through another series of tests at the hands of the Kotaro Yanagisawa and his workers. As he was wheeled into his chambers sealed by reinforced glass, she was waiting for him with a smile. 

When he sat up, she got closer to the glass and said, "I need to you give you a physical."

He nodded and stripped off his shirt and started to talk with him and he responds in turn, he knew that she had feelings for him, it was rather normal, considering that her fiance, if he could be even called that was rude, callous and a cheater. Meanwhile, he, the literal God of Death was nice to her. He didn't hit her or hurt her and he didn't want to admit it at the time, but she rubbed off on him. He had taken to enjoy her visits to his cell. It gave him something to look forward too.

She sighed, "Well, I better get started before he comes and yells at me," she then went through the motions of the check-up before she saw something that wasn't on the list before.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, please keep your shirt off. I will be right back," She stated before she rushed out of the room, leaving him to stare after her with a quirked up eyebrow, before taking a seat on his makeshift bed. 

Then much to his shock, he heard the door open just a crack before she crawled inside and brushed herself off with a slight moan. 

He blinked once, twice, and then he laughed, 'She's completely insane. I could kill her in so many different ways it wouldn't be funny!'

Then he saw her grin, making a voice echo through his mind, 'Do you really want to kill her though?'

He shook his head, 'Damn experiment.'

"Um, can you sit on the bed and...remove your pants."

He didn't see anything wrong with it and did as she asked, making her cheeks flushed before he made to distract her with words so she could do her job as she checked him over, he noticed that she didn't him about her tasteless new shirt and voiced this. 

"Ah, you noticed. But I'm not wearing any of my favorite shirts today," She pouted as she showed off her busty figure in a sleeveless blue tank top with a ruffled white skirt with black heels. 

He felt something stir within him as he felt heat flow down south as he softly commented, "You wore this outfit?'

"Yes. It's rather strange, huh?"

He didn't comment on that as he looked at the plain ceiling before the words that came from her mouth, made every muscle in his body tense, "Mr. Reaper, I need to, um, take a semen sample."

He untensed his muscles before looking down at her with a smile, "Ah...Is that so?"

"Yes. Excuse me," She said before she tugged at his boxers, leaving him bare and saw how large he was and she started to stimulate him with her hands, her blush getting deeper with each movement of her hands around his now hardening shaft. 

She felt salvia fill her mouth as heat pooled into her stomach as her eyes became half-lidded before she couldn't help herself and took a long lick of his cock, making him tilt his head back.

Aguri took him into her mouth and started to bob her head up and down and he couldn't help himself but stare at her and he noticed that a small puddle had formed underneath her. 

'She was aroused...by me?'

When she gave a particularly hard suck, he could barely warn her, "Agu-Ngh!" He came buckets of cum, most down her throat before he pulled himself out of her mouth, covering her in his essence, his cock still twitching from the pleasure. 

His cum fell into her cleavage and when he saw her lick her lips clean, his control snapped and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

He stripped off her clothes before he crammed himself inside of her, making her arch her back before he made to pull out and slam inside of her again and again. Loving the way her pussy wrapped around him as she cried out his moniker.

Then the door opened and Kotaro, Aguri's fiance stomp into the room.

"AGURI! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO Long..." He trailed off when he saw the scene before him. 

His work hor-I mean his fiance was being fucked by his guinea pig and she was clearly enjoying it as he was fucking her against the glass wall.

What burned him, even more, was the fact that his experimental guinea pig was grinning at him and the muffled sounds of their hips meeting would forever ring in his ears.

He barely recognized that he was trembling from rage over the scene in front of him as he shouted, "How dare you! You-you miserable whore! You're my fiance and yet you sleep with-" 

He was suddenly cut off when Koro slammed his hand on the wall, the shock vibrating through Yanagisawa, knocking him unconscious as he made to sate his lust with Aguri's supple body. 

"Ah, ah~, fuck. Fuck me harder!"

He grinned as he started to piston his hips as he growled out a warning, "Aguri, I'm coming."

She tightened her legs around his hips as she moaned, "Cum inside me. Please-I-Mmh!"

He covered her lips with his as he felt his end growing closer and closer as he was literally on the edge, he heard her whisper, "I love you," and he came. He came harder than he ever thought was possible as she cried out in ecstasy.

As the two came down from their high she commented, "It was...supposed to be a regular check-up."

He grinned, pulling her closer as he looked directly at the unconscious body of her fiancee, saying, "You loved it anyway..."

But before the scene could continue, he was brought back to the classroom. 

"Sensei? Korosensei? Is something wrong?" Nagisa asked as Karma was standing a bit behind him 

"No, no, not at all Nagisa-kun!"

"Now, teach, you're all pink. Are you thinking perverted stuff again?" Karma grinned 

Korosensei stared at the devilish red-head for a moment before fleeing away in a shout as Nagisa pouted at Karma who laughed. 

The now-yelled bi-pedal octopus made his way towards a location only known to him. Where  _she_ was buried after the incident. 

'Soon...I don't deserve to be with you. But I hope that you will wait for me,' He whispered internally

As he turned around, he felt a hand brush against his tentacles and saw a flash of Aguri grinning at him, before the wind blew, taking away the subtle warmth, but whispering to him, "Of course, I will wait for you."

* * *

**Ending it! That's all I have for the moment! I hope you all like it. I had to make this due to the fact that there are so little pairings about the couple and if you have seen Assassination Classroom, you know that Korosensei and Aguri deserve each other.**


End file.
